


Stori's One Shot Trash Dump

by Storijophe



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storijophe/pseuds/Storijophe
Summary: This is just a pile of things I threw together in one go. There's no real order, none of these are going to a particular fandom; they're just a bunch of one-shots. Some might end up in other things I write, though probably somewhat changed, so read at your own risk if you're invested in something I'm writing for whatever reason.
Kudos: 4





	Stori's One Shot Trash Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mishima isn't just scared and dragged alone with Akira and Ryuji, but actively tried to help.

Yuuki Mishima is not a brave man. Were you to ask him, he would argue he isn't a man; he would say he is merely a scared child. He has never questioned authority, nor has he ever taken authority. However, when Shiho Suzui, a girl he has respected for her strength, for never letting Kamoshida's abuse break her spirit, for being a light in the dark that Shujin can become for outcasts like him, jumps from the roof of the school?

A fog clears from his mind. In a single, heartrendingly awful moment, Yuuki’s thoughts clear for the first time in a very long time. His mind is filled with a cold, painful clarity, and though he has looked before, he finally _sees_ what Kamoshida has done. What Kamoshida made him do. He recognizes the part he has likely played in Suzui jumping, and he blames himself. The shame he expects does not come; some part of him recognizes it will return to torture him late at night, when he is alone. Instead, he is left with the awful clarity, and a question.

_What are you going to do about it?_

Yuuki pulls himself away from the window he watched Suzui jump from, finds a quiet corner, and rests his head against a locker. _Think,_ he says to himself. _I can't make Kamoshida stop on my own, not realistically. I need to take this to someone. But who? The school obviously knows something, as do the parents. The police might be able to do something, but he's still a previous Olympian, and-_

Caught up in his inner turmoil, Yuuki does not hear a pair of footsteps quickly approaching. He does not notice when his name is called. He does notice when a hand is roughly placed on his shoulder and he is turned around and shoved into the locker he was leaning against. He does notice when he sees a _very_ angry Ryuji Sakamoto and a disturbingly serene Akira Kurusu staring at him.

If his mind was racing before this, then now, it is _flying_. He blinks repeatedly, as he attempts to catch up to his mind. _Sakamoto and Kurusu! They’ve always had an issue with Kamoshida. They can help me! I just have to explain what’s going on to them and then we can all figure out how to deal with Kamoshida._

Sakamoto waves his hand in front of Yuuki’s face and practically barks at him, “You know something. Spill it!”

Yuuki nods, then begins talking as quickly as he thinks he can be understood. “Kamoshida did this. He had me call Suzui into his office yesterday. I didn’t know at the time, but-”

Before he can finish, Sakamoto slams him into a locker and yells in his face, “What the hell, man?! You _know_ how Kamoshida is with girls! You-!”

Sakamoto is cut off as Kurusu firmly places a hand on his shoulder and, with a voice like ice, says, “Ryuji. Let him finish. I think we want to hear what he has to say.”

Sakamoto looks at Kurusu, and Kurusu looks right back, his face not so much as twitching. Sakamoto is the first to break and shakes his head and lets Yuuki go. “Alright. Spit it out, Mishima. You got thirty seconds.”

Yuuki nods. _Here goes nothing,_ he thinks to himself. “I’ve known what Kamoshida has been like for a while, obviously. I never really put together how awful he’s been, though; I was too scared, with too much to lose, or so I thought. Seeing Suzui jump broke through that fear. We have to do something about Kamoshida.”

Kurusu and Sakamoto share a look that Yuuki can’t read. Sakamoto steps towards Kurusu, whispers something into his ear. Kurusu _looks_ at Yuuki, and it feels like Kurusu can see the depths of his soul. Kurusu tilts his head, pauses, and then shakes his head no. When Sakamoto gives him a questioning look, he gets the word, “Later,” in response.

The two turn back to him. Yuuki gasps, a realization slamming through his brain like a train with no brakes. “Kamoshida is probably still in his office! Maybe we can say something to him!”

Kurusu’s mask breaks and he opens his mouth, brows furrowed. Before a word can be uttered, however, Sakamoto blurts out, “Hell yeah! Let’s go deal with that bastard right now!” He then turns and runs down the hallway, towards the stairs and Kamoshida’s office.

Kurusu’s face then snaps back to its serene mask as he sighs and turns to follow Sakamoto. He calls over his shoulder, “Coming, Mishima?”

Yuuki does not think. He does not question, as he has many times before; this time however, he does so out of confidence, not fear. He knows his decision as surely as he knows his own name. When he steps forward and follows Kurusu, he does not question his action, for he knows it is simply something he must do.

When Sakamoto argues with Kamoshida, Yuuki does little more than glare at the man; though he knows what he wants to say, he gets the sense that this won’t end here. 

When Sakamoto rears back a fist, he does not think it is a bad idea; in fact, Yuuki is about to encourage him, before Kurusu stops him. 

When Kamoshida grabs him by the collar as he has done so many times before, Yuuki does not grimace, nor does he cower. His glare intensifies, and he spits in the face of the man who has turned his life into a living nightmare. 

When Kamoshida shoves him to the floor and wipes his face off, he merely grins. Even as the man tells them they are all to be expelled, his grin does not go away. Instead, it widens, and as he walks out the door, he knows he was right, and that this will all work out well.

Yuuki spends the rest of the day in a daze, sure in the knowledge that they’ll do something about Kamoshida. The awful clarity does not fade, but it is joined with the realization that he has no clue what they’re going to do. So when Sakamoto and Kurusu approach him the next day, he smiles, and knows that things just might go well, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I look at this the less good I think it is, but it's definitely a thing. Let me know what you think.


End file.
